Papa's Freezeria To Go!
Papa's Freezeria To Go! is an edition of Papa's Freezeria made for iPhones, iPads, iPods, and Android phones. It was announced on January 15, 2014 and was released February 27, 2014. It costs $0.99. New Ingredients *Gummy Worms (Topping) *S'mores (Mixable) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Syrup) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Syrup) *Dipped Pretzel (Topping) *Sugarplum Topping (Topping) *Pistachio Syrup (Syrup) *Strawberry Fluff (Whipped Cream) *Lollipop Bits (Topping) *White Chocolate Truffles (Topping) *Lemon Chiffon (Whipped Cream) *Caramel Apple (Mixable) *Huckleberry Syrup (Syrup) *Strawberry Wafers (Topping) *Maui Meringue (Whipped Cream) *Espresso Syrup (Syrup) *Key Lime Topping (Topping) *Cotton Candy Creameo (Topping) *Chai Tea Syrup (Syrup) *Peppermint (Mixable) *Mango Topping (Topping) *Tutti Frutti Syrup (Syrup) *Blondie (Topping) *White Chocolate Topping (Topping) *Key Lime Topping (Topping) *Dreamsicle Topping (Topping) *Mint Square (Topping) Customers #Penny/Alberto #Mandi #Tony Solary #Matt Neff #Wally #Lisa #Maggie #Franco #Clair #Marty #Prudence #Akari #Clover #Foodini #Allan #Hope #Kingsley #Roy #Doan #Edna #Scooter #Greg #Cooper #Ivy #Hugo #Utah #Mindy #Pinch Hitwell #James #Taylor #Radlynn #Scarlett #Tohru #Carlo Romano #Ninjoy #Deano #Olivia #Georgito #Chuck #Little Edoardo #Vicky #Sue #Wendy #Willow #Rico #Peggy #Sasha #Johnny #Gino Romano #Rita #Cletus #Connor #Professor Fitz #Mayor Mallow #Nevada #Nick #Timm #Kayla #Hank #Sarge Fan #Mitch #Boomer #Trishna #Yippy #Crystal #Mary #Sienna #Big Pauly #Zoe #Bertha #Bruna Romano #Kenji #Olga #Shannon #Xolo #Skyler #Cecilia #Papa Louie #Jojo #Kahuna #Captain Cori #Gremmie #Quinn #Robby #Xandra (Note that 79 to 85 are closers and not the last customers to unlock. These customers are unlocked within the first 8 days of the game. Papa Louie is the last unlockable customer) On November 20, 2014, Flipline Studios announced an update to Papa's Freezeria to Go, adding the Powder Point locals to the game. iPod Touch and iPhone users could get the update today, while Android users will get the update "in a few days." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4908. They are unlocked between Sue and Wendy. If you already unlocked Papa Louie, they will come after. (Hacky Zak will be the first one to come everyday after that.) #Rudy #Iggy #Hacky Zak #Ember #Julep Ingredients Cups *Medium Cup (Start) *Large Cup (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Kingsley) *Small Cup (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Pinch Hitwell) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Creameos (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *S'mores (Unlocked at Day 2 with Clover) *Birthday Cake (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Hope) *Blackberries (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Roy) *Marshmallow (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Edna) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Hugo) *Cinnamon Rolls (Unlocked at Rank 17 with James) *Cherry Cordials (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Scarlett) *Fudge Brownie (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Ninjoy) *Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Chuck) *Caramel Apple (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Sasha) *Kiwi (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Professor Fitz) *Peach (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Trishna) *Peppermint (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Mary) *Yum 'n' Ms (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Big Pauly) Syrups *Vanilla Syrup (At start) *Chocolate Syrup (At start) *Banana Syrup (At start) *Strawberry Syrup (At start) *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Foodini) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Doan) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Greg) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Utah) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Radlynn) *Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Georgito) *Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Rico *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Cletus) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Mayor Mallow) *Espresso Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Timm) *Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Hank) *Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Boomer) *Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Crystal) *Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Zoe) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (At start) *Chocolate Mousse (At start) *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Little Edoardo) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Peggy) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Nick) Spreadables *Sprinkles (At start) *Crushed Peanuts (At start) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Allan) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Scooter) *Mint Shavings (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Olivia) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Sue) *Shaved Coconut (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Johnny) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Connor) *Pomegranates (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Kayla) Topping Syrups *Chocolate Topping (At start) *Strawberry Topping (At start) *Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Cooper) *White Chocolate Topping (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tohru) *Sugarplum Topping (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Deano) *Blueberry Topping (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Wendy) *Dreamsicle Topping (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Rita) *Key Lime Topping (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Mitch) *Mango Topping (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Bertha) Placable Toppings * Cherries (At start) * Bananas (At start) * Creameo (At start) * Cookie (At start) * Waffle Cone Wedges (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Ivy) * Gummy Worms (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Mindy) * Dipped Pretzel (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Taylor) * Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Carlo Romano) * Cloudberry (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Vicky) * White Chocolate Truffle(Unlocked at Rank 32 with Willow) * Mint Square (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Gino Romano) * Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Nevada) * Gummy Onions (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Sarge Fan!) * Cotton Candy Creameo (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Yippy) * Blondie (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Sienna) Game Features *Hands-on ice cream shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-tasking between building, mixing, and topping *85 customers to unlock with unique orders *Unlock new mixables, toppings, and syrups *Shop to buy upgrades using your in-game tips *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *120 in-game achievements to earn Trivia *It costs $0.99 on the App store and Google Play or £0.89 in the UK *In the main menu of the game, as seen in the picture, there are only 2 surfboards instead of the original 3 (which was used as an easter egg in Papa's Freezeria). * This Gameria have one of the most ingredients. *Customers who debuted in both Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Pastaria will appear in this game (Mayor Mallow, Trishna, Scarlett, Nevada; Sienna, Olivia, Deano, Hope, and Crystal). Santa does not make an appearance in this game. *To accommodate the size of smaller smartphones, the toppings station on Papa's Freezeria To Go! utilizes the same drop-down feature that first appeared in Papa's Burgeria To Go! *In the topping station, the whipped creams appear first. Once done with the creams, the syrups and smaller toppings appear. You can switch back and forth from the smaller toppings and larger ones. *The weekly pay rises $1.50 instead of $5.00, and the badges are worth much less than in other Gamerias. *Cotton Puffs and Rainbow Sherbet Syrup are not featured in this version of Papa's Freezeria, "replaced" by Caramel Apple and Tutti Frutti syrup respectively. *While there are 8 slots for them, there are only 5 whipped creams that are available. So when you unlock all 5 whipped creams there will be 3 empty slots. *Mandi and Tony haven't changed their orders. Their orders have stayed the same in all 3 versions of the game. *This version of Papa's Freezeria has 27 more ingredients than the HD version or has 47 more ingredients than the desktop version. Gallery Papa's_Freezeria_To_Go!_-_blog_first.jpg Newtopping_gummyworms.jpg|New topping sneak peek. Papa's_Freezeria_To_Go!_-_preview_build.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Build Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_mix.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Mix Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_01.jpg|Sneak Peek of Top Station: Whipped Cream Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_02.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Sprinkles and Syrups Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_03.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Toppings screenshot_togo_02a.jpg|Serving customer appearance screenshot_togo_04a.jpg|Line appearance r n.jpg|Papa's Freezeria To Go! is finished Frezeria_To_Go!_-_Coming_Soon.jpg Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.png|App Icon photo.PNG|Serving Maggie with a perfect score. Mixables.jpeg|Mixables In Freezeria To Go|link=Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixing Syrups.jpeg|The Syrups Sienna.jpeg|Perfect on Sienna FreezeriaTo Go! App Icon on Flipline's Homepage.png nothing.jpeg|Topping station sneak peek nothing1.jpeg|Blend sneak peek update_pizzeria.jpg|Guess who's coming.... Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2014 Games Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:App Games Category:IPhone games Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go!